Protect The Boss
by Diary1412
Summary: "Lalu, Kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku? Bukankah kau takut menjadi seorang...Ghei?" "Karena aku merindukanmu, DO Kyungsoo" ((Bad Summary)) It's KaiSoo Fict. Slight ChanSoo-ChanBaek-HunHan. EXO Official Couple Member
1. Chapter 1

_**Prolog!**_

_Kim Jong In_

_seorang namja yang memiliki pekerjaan untuk melindungi seseorang tepatnya sebagai pengawal pribadi. Sebenarnya ia adalah seorang mahasiswa tapi karena suatu hal ia malah menjadi seorang pengawal pribadi dari anak salah satu menteri di Korea Selatan._

_Tidak banyak yang diketahui dari riwayat hidupnya. Ia bukanlah orang yang tertutup untuk masalah apapun kecuali tentang masa lalunya. Ia bungkam dengan hal itu. _

_D.O Kyungsoo_

_Anak salah satu menteri Korea Selatan mempunya sebuah 'kelainan'. Bukan, dia bukan seorang yang menyandang cacat, akan tetapi Ia mempunyai kelainan menyukai sesama jenis_—_tepatnya ia seorang "Ghei" dan akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo menjadi anak yang suka keluar dimalam hari dan pulang dipagi hari._

_Karena takut namanya tercoreng, Orang tua Kyungsoo mencari seorang pengawal untuk mengawal anaknya agar anaknya segera berubah menjadi seperti dulu_—_ setidaknya tidak lagi menjadi ghei._

_Park Chanyeol_

_Namja brandal yang mempunyai sebuah perkumpulan yang dinamakan "Sprem" berisikan mayoritas anak-anak millioner yang kurang kasih sayang orang tuanya_.

_Chanyeol adalah kekasih Kyungsoo. Namja jangkung itu sangat mencintai Kyungsoo, walaupun ia tau kalau cinta mereka terlarang._

_._

_._

_**Story Is Begin**_

Tap

Tap

Derapan langkah kaki seorang namja tampak sempoyongan menuju kamarnya. Ia tidak memperdulikan beberapa maid-nya yang menatapnya dengan khawatir. Setelah sampai dikamar megahnya, namja bermata bulat itu menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur king size sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Ia merasakan sensasi luar biasa saat bersama teman-temannya apalagi bersama dengan Chanyeol—kekasihnya. Dibukanya kemeja putih miliknya yang telah berantakan sedari tadi menampakan beberapa bercak merah disekitar leher dan dadanya.

Well, ia baru saja menghabiskan malam indahnya bersama dengan Chanyeol. Walaupun tidak sampai menyelesaikan puncaknya, namja itu—sebut saja Kyungsoo, merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat aneh dan nikmat.

Ini kali pertama ia hampir melakukan hubungan intim dengan Chanyeol. Biasanya ia hanya berpelukan dan berciuman. Ya, hanya itu.

Karena Chanyeol sangat melindunginya padahal Chanyeol adalah seorang anak brandal yang selalu siap siaga 24 jam untuk berkelahi dengan musuhnya yang tersebar diberbagai tempat. Lupakan tentang hal itu, Kyungsoo jadi teringat kisah pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol.

Mengingat tentang hal itu, Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyumannya.

.

.

Kai mengernyitkan dahinya begitu mendapat surat tugas untuk mengkawal seorang namja. Ia membaca surat itu dengan cukup teliti seraya mengambil sebuah photo yang masih tersimpan rapi didalam amplop yang membungkus surat tadi.

**D.O Kyungsoo**

Kai mengerjapkan kedua matanya melihat satu fakta yang tertulis dibelakang photo itu. Fakta yang mencengangkan, berbeda dengan fakta yang tertulis disurat yang sedari tadi ia baca dan pahami. Kai membacanya berulang kali.

Tunggu.

Pasti salah tulis.

Mana mungkin.

Oh tuhan.

Apa mataku sudah cacat.

Tapi?!

"NAMJA ITU GHEI?!'

Kai merasa jijik untuk mengawal seorang ghei, ingin sekali ia menolak untuk mengawal namja bermata bulat yang bernama Kyungsoo itu. Tapi ia juga tidak mau kehilangan tugas pertamanya, Kai menutup matanya lalu membukanya kembali.

"D.O Kyungsoo akan kubuat kau menyukai yeoja lagi, percayakanlah padaku" Kai mengeluarkan seringaiannya usai mengatakan hal itu.

—

Disebuah klub malam yang dikhususkan untuk "Ghei" tampak cukup ramai. Terlihat banyak anak adam berjoget mengikuti alunan musik dari Dj. Dipojok klub tampak sepasang pemuda tengah bercumbu dengan nafsu yang memuncah.

Lain lagi disudut kanan, tepatnya kamar yang disediakan untuk pasangan yang ingin menghabiskan malam berdua.

Chanyeol mulai menggerakan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, meminta aksen untuk memasuki bibir kissable milik Kyungsoo. Merasa telah mendapat kesempatan, dengan cepat Chanyeol memasukan lidahnya. Menyambut mulut Kyungsoo dengan mengabsen deretan gigi Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu.

Chanyeol mencoba mengajak bermain lidah Kyungsoo, tidak mau kalah. Kyungsoo menyambut lidah Chanyeol. Memagutnya, melilit, serta mempertahankan kemenanganya, namun dengan sekali hentakan dari lidah Chanyeol, Kyungsoo telah menyerah. Chanyeol menang.

Chanyeol menu

Kyungsoo mendesah kenikmatan begitu mendapat sentuhan lembut dari Chanyeol dilehernya, Chanyeol sesekali mengelus perut rata Kyungsoo sembari memberi belasan tanda kekuasaannya dileher dan dada Kyungsoo.

"ukhh, Chanyeol-ah"

Kyungsoo kembali mendesah saat Chanyeol mencubit puting kecilnya dengan ritme yang sangat pas. Ia merasa bagian bawahnya sudah menegang dengan sentuhan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan seringaian melihat junior Kyungsoo sudah tegak didalam sana.

Chanyeol kembali meraup bibir kissable Kyungsoo dengan ganasnya, dipenga. Pertarungan lidah pun terjadi diantara keduanya dan akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memijit junior Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi sudah menegang dengan seringaian yang masih terpatri diwajahnya. Kyungsoo menjambak rambut Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan desahannya yang semakin lama semakin erotis.

"Bisakah aku memasuki hole mu baby?" desah Chanyeol diiringi oleh anggukan Kyungsoo.

Tok

Tok

Kamar itu diketok dengan tidak sabaran membuat aktifas Chanyeol-Kyungsoo terganggu. Chanyeol mendecih seraya beranjak membuka pintu. Terlihat anak buahnya berada diluar kamar dengan tampang was-was, Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tuan, kita diserang!"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, ia segera menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah memakai bajunya. Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Kyungsoo lalu mengecup lembut bibir merah milik kekasihnya iu lalu bergegas keluar kamar.

Kyungsoo menggerutu, lagi-lagi ia ditinggalkan.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseo, Kim Jong In Imnida"

Kai memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tak bergeming dari kasur. Kai tahu Kyungsoo sedari tadi sudah membuka matanya, tapi saat Kai datang namja bermata bulat itu malah menutup matanya.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi pengawal anda, tuan."

Kyungsoo membuka matanya begitu mendengar bahwa namja berkulit tan itu akan menjadi pengawalnya. Apakah namja ini sudah gila? Begitulah pikirnya.

Kai yang menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tengah terkejut mendengar pernyataannya segera menjelaskan dengan seringaian tipis. "Orang tuamu menyuruhku mengawalmu supaya kau tidak lagi mengunjungi klub malam dan menjagamu agar tidak bercinta lagi dengan kekasih gheimu" jelas Kai dengan menekankan kata Ghei.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai kesal.

"memangnya ada yang salah dengan Ghei?"

Pertanyaan polos dari seorang D.O Kyungsoo yang mampu membuat seorang Kim Jong In ingin sekali menendang bokong sipenanya.

"sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, bolehkan aku menendang bokongmu, tuan?"

TBC Or END


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Protect The Boss

Author : fadhilafayuci

Genre : Romance, Fluffy

Lenght : Twoshoot [maybe]

Cast : Kim Jong In, D.O Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol.

Rating : M/?

It's KaiSoo Fict! Slight ChanSoo

IT'S YAOI

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE

"memangnya ada yang salah dengan Ghei?"

Pertanyaan polos dari seorang D.O Kyungsoo yang mampu membuat seorang Kim Jong In ingin sekali menendang bokong sipenanya.

"sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, bolehkan aku menendang bokongmu, tuan?"

Kyungsoo melotot. Ia tak menyangka kalo orang yang berada dihadapannya ini kurang aja sekali dengannya. Padahal mereka baru saja berkenalan atau mungkin ini sebuah salam perkenalan?

Entahlah.

"sebelum itu, bisakah kau menghilangkan sesuatu yang berada dileher mu? Itu sangat membuatku jijik tuan" ujar Kai sinis.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk menghampiri Kai, ditatapinya Kai dengan geram. "Kau siapa hah? Berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu kepadaku." Bentak Kyungsoo dengan nada tinggi sembari menunjuk wajah Kai dengan telunjuknya, wajahnya yang semula putih memerah seketika.

Kai menyeringai. Ia menyingkirkan telunjuk Kyungsoo yang berada tepat diwajahnya dengan santai. "Aku? Sudah kubilang, Aku Kim Jong In yang hari ini akan menjadi pengawal pribadimu dan aku ditunjuk oleh orang tuamu untuk merubah kelainan anehmu. Apakah kau tuli tuan?"

Kyungsoo berdecih.

"aku tidak punya kelainan asal kau tahu dan tolong jangan campuri urusanku. Oh ya Kim Jong In berani sekali kau mengatakan aku tuli!" Kyungsoo melirik Kai sinis seraya berjalan keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Kai yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

"Jauhi putraku atau kedua orang tuamu akan aku siksa."

Chanyeol kembali teringat akan ucapan namja paruh baya yang ia yakini adalah Appa Kyungsoo. Ia sangat bingung untuk memilih, disatu sisi ia sangat mencintai orang tuanya walaupun orang tuanya sendiri tidak memperdulikannya dan juga ia sangat mencintai Kyungsoo melebihi apapun.

Chanyeol memegangi bekas luka akibat pukulan Appa Kyungsoo yang terbilang cukup keras itu. Pipinya membengkak dan memerah. Sesekali ia meringgis ketika asistennya mengobati dirinya dengan antiseptik.

"Baekhyun, tolong ambilkan jaketku." Ujar Chanyeol kepada asistennya. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Baekhyun menoleh kaget. "anda mau kemana tuan? Bukankah pergelangan tangan anda masih perih?" tanya Baekhyun tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Chanyeol kembali meringgis begitu mendapat sentuhan lembut dari tangan Baekhyun. "baiklah aku akan beristirahat sebentar." Ujar Chanyeol seraya membaringkan tubuh jangkungnya itu ketempat tidur. Baekhyun segera beranjak meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol supaya tidak menganggu tuannya yang sedang beristirahat.

D.O Kyungsoo, aku merindukanmu.

.

.

Kyungsoo mulai gila dengan pengawal pribadinya. Bagaimana tidak, ia seperti anak kecil yang harus selalu meminta izin dan melapor kemanapun ia akan pergi. Cukup gila bukan?

Dan yang lebih membuatnya gila, sudah beberapa hari Chanyeol menghilang begitu saja dari hidupnya. Tidak ada lagi suara besar yang selalu melontarkan kata-kata yang membuat pipinya merona dan tidak ada lagi tubuh jangkung yang selalu memeluknya dan melindunginya.

Oh tuhan, aku sungguh merindukan namja itu. Kyungsoo mendesis, ia tak sadar sedari tadi ada seorang namja memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"ini sudah kelima kalinya kau tertangkap melamun olehku tuan." Ujar sebuah suara dari belakang, sontak Kyungsoo tersadar kembali dari lamunannya. Ia menatap kesal orang yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disampingnya.

"pergilah dari kehidupanku" gumam Kyungsoo.

Kai cukup kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Tapi ia segera menghilangkan kekagetan dari wajahnya dan memasang wajah datar yang membuat Kyungsoo geram.

"Kkamjong-ssi, aku ingin pergi keluar dan tolong jangan IKUTI AKU." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara yang cukup bersahabat dan menekankan kata –kata terakhir yang membuat Kai reflek menatap Kyungsoo.

Kai menjitaki kepala Kyungsoo. "tuan anda sungguh tidak sopan memanggilku kkamjong dan aku pengawalmu bagaimana mungkin aku tidak berada disampingmu." Kai mulai menasehati Kyungsoo untuk kedua kalinya.

Oh tuhan, jauhkan orang gila ini dari hidupku. desis Kyungsoo.

"dan kau juga sungguh tidak sopan menjitak bos mu. Satu lagi, Kupikir kau gila Kim Jong In" Kyungsoo membalas ucapan Kai cukup sengit. Kai mengernyitkan dahinya ia bingung kenapa bosnya ini suka sekali membalas ucapannya.

Kai mengalah ia cukup kewalahan menjawab ucapan bosnya. Akhirnya, Ia mengizinkan Kyungsoo untuk pergi keluar tanpa pengawalan darinya.

.

.

Kyungsoo melajukan mobil spot putihnya keluar dari rumah mewah miliknya dengan wajah cerah. Bagaimana tidak? Ia bebas dari pengawal gila itu dan yang terpenting sekarang, ia bisa bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol.

Namja yang sangat sangat ia rindukan.

Ah Kyungsoo menjadi gila sendiri membayangkan wajah tampan Chanyeol apalagi bibir merah Chanyeol yang membuatnya candu. "sial aku ingin sekali mencium bibir itu lagi" ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang tak pernah hilang dari wajah manisnya itu.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari sebuah mobil tak jauh dari mobilnya tengah melaju mengikuti kemana mobilnya akan pergi.

Tentu saja itu mobil Kai_—_pengawal pribadi Kyungsoo. Mana mungkin Kai begitu saja melepaskan tanggung jawabnya untuk melepaskan Kyungsoo sendiri apalagi ia yakin Kyungsoo pasti akan menemui kekasihnya.

Menemui kekasih gheinya.

"tidak akan ada yang menyangka orang semenawan D.O Kyungsoo menyukai sesama jenis." ujar Kai pada dirinya sendiri. Kai terpaku mendengar kata-katanya sendiri, ia tak menyangka ia mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo menawan.

Padahal ia dan Kyungsoo sering bertengkar apalagi pertemuan pertama mereka yang cukup tidak mengenakan bagi keduanya.

Jangan bilang Kai... "AKU MASIH NORMAL" Kai menjerit seketika begitu ia sadar akan ucapannya.

—

Matahari sudah tidak tampak lagi dilangit kota Seoul, hanya ada bulan dan bintang yang kompak untuk menerangi langit ditemani oleh lampu penerang jalan yang membuat jalanan dikota Seoul menjadi indah.

Seorang namja tengah terdiam disudut trotoar, ia masih berada didalam namja itu masih terfokus kedalam sebuah klub malam. Ingin sekali ia masuk kedalam klub tersebut, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa. Hatinya menahan agar ia tetap disini dan menunggu.

Menunggu namja jangkung yang sangat ia cintai untuk memberi penjelasan tentang apa yang ia lihat setengah jam yang lalu.

D.O Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang. Satu jam lebih ia sudah menunggu disini—tepatnya didalam mobil, tapi ia juga tak merasakan tanda-tanda kalau namja jangkung yang ia yakini Park Chanyeol akan segera keluar dari klub.

Kyungsoo kembali mengingat kejadian tadi sore saat ia tidak sengaja melewati klub ini, ia melihat Chanyeol bersama seorang namja. Kyungsoo reflek menghentikan laju mobilnya dan memandang Chanyeol cukup intens.

Bagaimana tidak, kau melihat kekasihmu bersama orang lain cukup mesra tak jarang mereka melakukan skinship.

Kyungsoo beranjak keluar dari mobilnya, cukup jenuh berdiam diri saja didalam sana. Lebih baik ia mencari kebenaran sendiri daripada harus berprasangka yang tidak-tidak tentang kekasihnya. Ya mungkin itu lebih baik.

Seraya berjalan menuju klub, ia berdoa agar apa yang ia lihat tadi sore bukanlah Park Chanyeol. Kalau memang itu Park Chanyeol, berarti Chanyeol sudah mengkhianati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memegangi dadanya yang entah kenapa menjadi sesak. Matanya yang bulat semakin membulat melihat pemandangan yang baginya begitu menyakitkan.

Park Chanyeol mencium Byun Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun, ia cukup mengenal namja manis bermata sipit itu. Kyungsoo dari awal mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun adalah asisten Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyangka kalau mereka...bermain dibelakang Kyungsoo.

Jadi ini alasannya kenapa Chanyeol begitu saja menghilang?

Mungkin karna Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukan hal itu kepadanya.

Kenapa Chanyeol tidak mengatakan sejujurnya?

Kyungsoo merasakan beribu-ribu pisau menghujam jantungnya.

Ini sangat sakit, sungguh.

Chanyeol semakin memojokkan Baekhyun kedinding, terlihat jelas ciuman itu penuh nafsu. Chanyeol memperdalam ciuman itu sembari menekan tengkuk Baekhyun, Baekhyun memberi respon dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya keleher Chanyeol.

Keduanya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka untuk menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya, tak selang satu menit kedua bibir itu kembali bertautan. Mereka kembali melakukan _french kiss_, Chanyeol melepaskan tautan itu, ia mencumbui leher Baekhyun memberi beberapa kissmark disertai desahan Baekhyun yang membuat libido Chanyeol semakin naik.

Tampak jelas keduanya sangat menikmati permanainan meraka tanpa mengetahui sepasang mata melihat mereka dengan tatapan kosong.

.

Kyungsoo tidak menutup matanya melihat pemandangan itu, ia hanya menangis dalam diam. Tiba-tiba seseorang menutup matanya dan merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan orang itu. "menangislah kalau kau ingin, tuan"

Pertahanan Kyungsoo runtuh, namja bermata belo itu menangis sejadi-jadinya usai mendengar perkataan namja yang tengah memeluknya.

"sakit, ini sungguh sakit." Gumam Kyungsoo yang masih terdengar jelas.

Kyungsoo memukul dadanya sendiri didalam pelukan orang itu. Ia tahu yang memeluknya adalah Kim Jong In, pengawal pribadinya. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak berniat melepaskan pelukan itu. Walaupun ia sangat membenci pengawalnya tapi sungguh pelukan ini sangat menenangkannya.

Pelukan itu akhirnya terlepas. Suasana pun menjadi canggung bagi keduanya, Kyungsoo tidak menatap Kai begitu juga dengan Kai. "sudah kubilang lebih baik kau menjadi normal tuan." Ujar Kai mencoba mencairkan suasana walau ia yakin itu sama saja akan menghancurkan mood tuannya yang sudah sangat buruk menjadi semakin buruk.

"kalaupun aku jadi normal, bukankah hal sepeti ini juga akan terjadi?" balas Kyungsoo seraya berjalan meninggalkan klub. Kai berdecak, cukup sulit membuat bossnya menjadi normal.

TBC

Note : buat yg bingung kenapa aku nulis ghei bukan gay, itu karena aku gasuka aja nulisnya/? Aku gamau jg bias aku beneran gay-_-b

Mohon Reviewnya yaaaaaa!


	3. Chapter 3

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun-ah"

Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Baekhyun usai 'berciuman'. Baekhyun mengangguk, ia sadar Chanyeol mencumbuinya karena nafsu bukan cinta dan Ia sangat sadar kalau dirinya tidak pantas bersama dengan Chanyeol.

Dadanya sesak menerima kenyataan tersebut.

Apakah Baekhyun mencintai tuannya? Entahlah, ia sendiri juga bingung akan perasaannya.

Chanyeol berbalik badan menuju arah pintu luar klub. Namja jangkung itu tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun, Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Apakah ia terlalu berharap? Sepertinya memang begitu.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menuju kasur king sizenya tentu saja ia tidak sendiri, Ia bersama dengan Kai—yang selalu saja mengikuti kemana pun ia pergi, pengecualian ketika ia kekamar mandi.

Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuh mungilnya kekasur, ia sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Kai dikamarnya. Asal Kai tidak menganggu, ia tidak akan memperdulikan namja tan tersebut.

Memory tentang kejadian tadi seketika terputar diotak Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya berusaha menghilangkan memory buruk tersebut. Bayangkan saja kau melihat orang yang sangat kau cintai mencumbui orang lain dengan penuh nafsu, bagaimana perasaanmu?

Tentu sakit bukan?

Dan Kyungsoo merasakan hal itu.

Kai tidak sengaja melihat Kyungsoo mengeliat tidak nyaman dikasurnya, ia segera berjalan mendekati kasur **boss-**nya. "tuan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai tedengar dari nada suaranya seperti mencemaskan Kyungsoo.

Oh Ayolah, Tidak ada yang salah ketika anak buah mencemaskan **boss**-nya. Itu hal yang wajar bukan?

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata bulatnya. Indah, pikir Kai ketika tidak sengaja melihat mata bulat milik Kyungsoo.

"aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja, Kai-ssi." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan seperti gumaman.

Kai dapat mendengar isakan kecil dari Kyungsoo, ia yakin **boss**-nya menangis karena kejadian tadi. Kai tidak habis pikir dengan namja mungil bermata bulat yang berstatus **boss**-nya itu, kenapa ia bisa sangat mencintai seorang namja? Bukankah hal seperti itu akan membuatnya dijauhi oleh orang banyak? Apalagi ia adalah anak seorang yang terpandang?

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dibenak Kai, ingin sekali ia menanyakan hal itu kepada Kyungsoo. Tapi mati-matian ia menahannya kalau ia masih ingin bekerja dengan Kyungsoo. setidaknya ia harus bertahan selama 6 bulan sebagai pengawal Kyungsoo.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuh Kai, ia mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Sial, kenapa tangannya begitu mulus seperti wanita saja, rutuk Kai.

Kyungsoo melihat tangannya digenggam erat oleh Kai. Ia tidak berniat melepaskan genggaman tangan itu, namja itu menatap mata elang milik Kai dengan penuh tanda tanya, Kai yang ditatap oleh Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk.

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah genggaman tangannya ke Kyungsoo. "err. biasanya ketika aku seperti kau tadi, Ommaku selalu mengenggam tanganku agar aku bisa tenang dan well, aku ingin mencoba cara Ommaku untuk menenangkanmu, tuan."

Kyungsoo terbelalak kaget. Tidak, ia hanya kaget dengan pengawal pribadinya yang cukup perhatian kepadanya dan lihat, Cara Kai terbukti Kyungsoo dapat tersenyum sekarang.

Kai kembali merutuk melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum, jujur ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum dan sialnya Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat manis bagi Kai. "Gomawo Kai-ssi" ujar Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari mata Kai yang selalu saja bergerak kemana-kemana.

Sialan, jangan sampai aku termakan omonganku sendiri.

Tapi, senyuman itu seperti malaikat pantas saja Park Chanyeol mencintai D.O Kyungsoo.

Ok Kai, kau akan gila sepertinya.

Kai pun akhirnya mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

"jangan kau lepaskan genggaman tanganmu sebelum aku tertidur." Ujar Kyungsoo, Kai melotot kaget. "ini perintah Kkamjong-ssi." Sambung Kyungsoo sembari menyeringai membuat Kai berdecak mendengar nama ledekkan dari Kyungsoo untuknya. Kkamjong, nama panggilan yang jelek bagi Kai tapi Kyungsoo sangat menggemari nama itu.

Ah, dan jangan lupakan perintah Kyungsoo yang membuat jantung Kai berdetak tidak stabil. Apa aku sakit jantung? Kai membatin dalam hatinya.

.

.

Chanyeol menghentikan laju motor ninja-nya ditepi jalan dekat sebuah rumah mewah. Ia membuka kaca helmnya seraya melirik balkon lantai atas rumah mewah tersebut. Tak biasanya Kyungsoo tidak berada dibalkon, biasanya dihari minggu pagi Kyungsoo selalu duduk dibalkon sembari meminum teh—kebiasan seorang Kyungsoo dihari minggu.

"apakah ia masih marah denganku?" Chanyeol bertanya dalam hatinya.

Chanyeol mengacak rambut cepak miliknya, ia teringat peristiwa kemaren malam. Saat itu ia kehilangkan kendali. Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat rupa Baekhyun seperti Kyungsoo, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menyerang Baekhyun.

Anehnya Baekhyun tidak memberontak dan tidak berusaha menyadarkannya. Ia juga salah tidak mengendalikan nafsunya, jujur saja Chanyeol sangat merindukan Kyungsoo sampai-sampai Baekhyun pun dikira Kyungsoo.

Dan sialnya ia melihat Kyungsoo yang asli didepan matanya tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Chanyeol terkejut—tentu saja. Ia segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun, lalu berjalan cepat keluar klub untuk mengejar Kyungsoo, tapi ia urungkan niat tersebut ketika ia melihat seorang namja memeluk Kyungsoo yang tengah menangis.

Well, Kyungsoo menangis juga karena dirinya yang berciuman—bahkan hampir bercumbu dengan Baekhyun.

Kau bodoh Park Chanyeol, rutuk Chanyeol kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau Park Chanyeol, bukan?" tanya seorang namja berkulit tan sembari berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Namja itu berjalan dengan angkuh, Chanyeol berdecak melihat tingkah angkuh namja tersebut.

Ia mengenal namja tan itu, namja yang berani-beraninya memeluk kekasihnya. Chanyeol mengepalkan jarinya berusaha meredam amarahnya yang mulai meluap. "tahan emosimu, Park Chanyeol-ssi." Namja itu menyeringai ketika melihat kepalan tangan Chanyeol.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Chanyeol to the point.

Namja berkulit tan tersebut mengerutkan keningnya. "mauku? Ah, aku ingin kau menjauhi tuanku, D.O Kyungsoo. Orang tuanya memintaku untuk menjauhkannya darimu" jawab namja itu santai. "namaku Kim Jong In, pengawal pribadi Kyungsoo." Sambungnya dengan wajah datar.

Chanyeol melotot. Kaget? Tentu saja.

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya, sungguh ia ingin sekali meninju namja berkulit tan yang berada dihadapannya ini. "Sialan, berani-beraninya kau menyuruhku menjauhi kekasihku sendiri!" bentak Chanyeol.

Kai menyeringai. Entah sudah berapa kali namja tan ini menyeringai.

"kau mudah sekali terpancing emosi Chanyeol-ssi. Tunggu, kekasih? Bukankah kau selingkuh didepannya? Tidak ingat kah kau kejadian yang semalam? Ah, jangan bilang kau mempunyai ingatan yang pendek. Sayang sekali kalau begitu" cerocos Kai panjang lebar—tidak sadar bahwa perkataannya benar-benar membuat seorang Park Chanyeol ingin menghabisinya.

"Kau ingin cari mati?" tanya Chanyeol—wajahnya terlihat memerah.

Kai tersenyum penuh kemenangan membuat Chanyeol yang melihatnya semakin terpancing emosi. "aku tidak ingin mati ditangan namja ghei sepertimu, itu sangat menjijikkan bagiku" ujar Kai sinis—tepatnya menyindir. Tanpa ia duga,

**Bugh**

Ia diberi sebuah bogem mentah dari Chanyeol.

Mulutnya langsung mengeluarkan darah, Kai meludahkan darahnya. Ingin sekali ia membalas Chanyeol tapi ia tahan setengah mati. bukannya ia lemah, hanya saja ia tidak berkeinginan untuk melawan seseorang yang tengah emosi. apalagi dengan jabatan Kai sebagai pengawal pribadi Kyungsoo, cukup mudah baginya untuk mengalahkan Chanyeol—sekalipun Chanyeol adalah brandalan.

"Keparat Kau!" seru Chanyeol semakin tersulut emosinya.

Sekali lagi ia mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Chanyeol yang langsung membuatnya terkapar.

"Park Chanyeol, jauhkan tanganmu dari pengawalku!" teriak seorang namja yang keluar dari pintu gerbang. Chanyeol seketika membalikkan badannya, ia melihat orang yang begitu ia rindukan berdiri disana menatapnya dengan sorot kebencian.

Oh tidak, jangan menatapku seperti itu Kyungsoo.

"Pergilah dari hidupku Park Chanyeol, kurasa Baekhyun memang yang terbaik untukmu" ujar Kyungsoo tepat ditelinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam mendengarnya. Usai mengatakan hal itu, Kyungsoo langsung memapah Kai masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya.

"Kyungsoo, dengarkan penjelasanku!" teriak Chanyeol memohon kepada Kyungsoo untuk berhenti.

Kyungsoo tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berusaha tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol lagi, ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk berubah menjadi normal kembali, walaupun ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa.

Pasalnya ia mengalami trauma yang buruk dengan seorang wanita dan karena hal itu ia menjadi seorang ghei. Selain itu, ia juga masih mencintai Park Chanyeol, walaupun ia berniat melupakannya.

.

.

Kyungsoo merebahkan Kai diatas sofa. Ia berniat untuk mengambil kotak obat, tapi tangan Kai terulur memegang lengannya. Menahan Kyungsoo untuk tetap berada disamping Kai.

"eh?"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata bulatnya—ia selalu memasang ekspresi seperti itu ketika kaget. Kai yang melihat tingkah **boss**-nya tersenyum. "tuan, aku ingin bertanya kepadamu. Bolehkah?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, baru kali ini ia mendengar suara Kai yang begitu lembut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

"kenapa kau memilih jalan menjadi seorang ghei?"

Kyungso terdiam sejenak, ia menghela napas panjang. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau Kai akan menanyakan hal ini. Kai masih menatap gerak gerik Kyungsoo seolah menunggu jawaban dari kissable milik Kyungsoo.

Baiklah tidak ada salahnya terbuka dengan namja ini, bukankah namja ini adalah pengawalnya.

"Aku... punya sebuah alasan kenapa aku memilih menjadi ghei dan aku belum siap mengatakan alasan itu kepadamu." Jawab Kyungsoo ragu. Kai mengulum sebuah senyuman, bagaimana tidak Kyungsoo yang biasanya membalas pertanyaannya dengan nada tidak bersahabat sekarang malah merespon dengan baik.

Well, tampaknya ia dan Kyungsoo bisa mulai akrab. Semoga saja.

Kai beranjak dari kasur** boss**-nya. "aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap memberi alasan kenapa kau memilih menjadi ghei dan kurasa menjadi ghei tidaklah buruk."

Kyungsoo reflek menatap Kai.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, cukup lama hingga suasana menjadi canggung.

"ap-apa katamu?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit terbata mendengar penuturan dari Kai. Entahlah ia merasa sedikit senang mendengarnya. "hm. aku minta maaf pernah menghinamu, tuan." Ujar Kai tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa." Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus.

Damn. bagaimana bisa seorang namja memikili senyuman layaknya malaikat, Kai menjerit dalam hatinya.

.

.

Malam yang panjang bagi seorang Kim Jong In. Ia sekarang tengah sibuk dengan laptonya mencari informasi tentang ghei. Ia melihat sebuah situs 'ghei' dan langsung meng kliknya, Kai membaca sebuah artikel yang menarik tentang ghei ditulis oleh seorang ghei bernama 'Oh Sehun'

Oh Sehun? Ia seperti mengenal nama itu.

Kai mengulum senyuman usai membaca artikel milik Oh Sehun, artikel itu ditulis dengan sangat manis. Artikel itu mencerita pengalaman Oh Sehun ketika bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya yang juga seorang ghei.

Kai membaca kalimat terakhir dari artikel tersebut.

_Menjadi seorang ghei tidaklah mudah, kau akan dihina dan dijauhi oleh orang banyak. Tapi apadaya, merubah seorang ghei menjadi normal kembali cukup sulit. _

_Kau boleh tertawa melihat pasangan ghei, boleh memandang mereka jijik tapi kau perlu ingat menjadi seorang ghei bukan kehendak mereka melainkan __**takdir**__. _

Kai mengerti. Kyungsoo menjadi seorang ghei karena takdir.

Sepertinya ia akan segera mengatakan hal ini kepada orang tua Kyungsoo.

.

.

TBC

Hi! Dhila balik lagi o/ Ada yang nungguin ga?! O_O

Mian ya, ceritanya makin gaje-_- efek puasa/? ;-;

Sekian aja ya, Thanks banget yg udah review _ btw jangan lupa review lagi yaa;;3


	4. Chapter 4

"Ayolah kkamjong-ah. aku ingin menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Luhan hyung." Rajuk seorang namja bermata bulat kepada seorang namja yang dipanggilnya 'kkamjong', namja yang dipanggil Kkamjong itu menatap kesal namja pemilik mata bulat.

"kenapa kau seperti bocah saja, Kyungsoo hyung" ujarnya kesal. Namja pemilik mata bulat yang diketahui bernama Kyungsoo itu mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti bebek—Lucu sekali ekspresinya ketika seperti itu. "Aku bukan bocah, sial. aku sudah 21 tahun" kata Kyungsoo tampak jelas ia tidak menyukai dipanggil bocah.

Kkamjong—tepatnya Kim Jong In mendekatkan tubuhnya kesamping kanan Kyungsoo. "Kau memang sudah 21 tahun tapi kelakuanmu tadi seperti bocah berumur 10 tahun yang merengek minta ice cream." Ucap Kai dengan ekspresi datar seraya mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengus lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kai. Ia sepertinya harus menahan diri agar tidak berdebat lebih lama lagi dengan pengawal gilanya itu. Lupakan tentang julukan Kai yang menyebut dirinya seperti bocah, dan Hey bocah berarti masih muda bukan? Dan bukankah kebanyakan bocah itu imut? Berarti Kyungsoo imut seperti bocah?

Ok tampaknya Kyungsoo mulai menyukai julukan tersebut dan tampaknya enggan menyudahi imajinasi anehnya tentang bocah.

"terserah kau saja, yang jelas nanti malam aku akan pergi ke ulang tahun Luhan hyung!" Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan Kai yang masih menatapnya dengan wajah datar. "kalau kau kesana, otomatis kau akan bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol" gumam Kai.

Kai menghela napas panjang. Cukup sulit memang untuk memahami **boss-**nya, seharusnya 2 bulan bukanlah waktu yang lama untuk memahami karakter seseorang bagi Kai. Tapi Kyungsoo orang yang sangat misterius, banyak rahasia yang tersimpan didalamnya.

Kai mengambil note kecilnya dari saku celananya dan menuliskan sebuah catatan, selesai menulis ia langsung berdiri dan melangkah kaki keluar dari rumah Kyungsoo.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki kecilnya kesebuah klub malam bernama "Adam Club" dengan sebuah bingkisan kado ditangan kirinya, senyuman masih tersungging diwajah manisnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan mencari seseorang, sudut matanya memicing ketika melihat sepasang namja tengah berbincang disudut club.

"Bukankah itu Kris Hyung dan Tao?" gumam Kyungsoo sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat sepasang namja itu. "Kris Hyung! Tao!" teriak Kyungsoo—tidak terlalu keras tetapi mampu membuat Kris dan Tao melihat kearahnya.

Kris—namja tinggi terlihat merangkul Tao ketika berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang tersenyum lebar melihat keduanya. "Aigoo! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat kalian berdua" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memeluk kedua namja tampan itu bergantian.

Tao menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau benar _ge_, hm kemana Chanyeol? Bukankah kau masih bersama dengannya?" tanya Tao seraya mengalihkan pandangan kesamping kanan dan kiri seperti mencari sosok Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum. "Aku sudah tidak bersama dengannya."

Tao menepuk bahu Kyungsoo pelan lalu merangkulnya. "Baiklah, ayo ketempat Luhan Hyung dan Sehun, sepertinya mereka sudah menunggu kita" Kris mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba sunyi usai Kyungsoo menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

Well, dugaan Kris memang benar Luhan dan Sehun tengah menunggu mereka bertiga untuk memulai pesta ulang tahun Luhan. Kyungsoo segera menundukkan kepalanya ketika mata bulatnya beradu pandang dengan mata Chanyeol, Kyungsoo merutuki kebodohannya karena ia lupa kalau Chanyeol juga satu perkumpulan dengannya.

Dan otomatis Chanyeol hadir diulang tahun Luhan, Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Baekhyun juga berada disana—tepatnya disamping kanan Chanyeol.

Acara ulang tahun Luhan pun dimulai, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak ada niatan menyumbangkan suara emasnya untuk menyanyikan lagu 'selamat ulang tahun' atau semacamnya. Ia lebih berniat bergelut dengan pikirannya tentang Chanyeol. Well, namja ini memang belum sepenuhnya melupakan mantan 'kekasihnya'.

"Hyung, aku permisi ke toilet sebentar ya" bisik Kyungsoo ketelinga Luhan, Luhan pun menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Luhan, Kyungsoo pun langsung beranjak berdiri meninggalkan perkumpulannya dan melesat menuju toilet.

.

.

5 menit sudah Kyungsoo berada ditoilet, disana ia hanya bercermin dan mencuci tangannya—yang tidak kotor. Ia pun melangkankan kaki pendeknya menuju tempat Luhan dan lainnya, tapi langkahnya terhenti, sebuah tangan besar menarik Kyungsoo menuju sudut bar lalu menindih tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kedinding.

Kyungsoo membelalakan mata bulatnya—kaget melihat orang yang sangat kurang aja sekali menariknya dengan paksa itu ternyata adalah

**Park Chanyeol.**

"Chan-yeol..."

namja yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu tersenyum. "Aku merindukanmu, Kyungsoo-ah" Chanyeol mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Kyungsoo yang memerah. "Seharusnya kau mendengarkan penjelasanku dua bulan yang lalu" sambung Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo masih diam, tidak berniat sama sekali untuk berbicara.

"Aku dan Baekhyun hanya partner kerja dan soal ciuman waktu itu, murni sebuah kecelakaan." ucap Chanyeol sembari menatap mata bulat milik Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak percaya" gumam Kyungsoo yang masih terdengar jelas ditelinga Chanyeol.

"Kau boleh tidak percaya tentang itu tapi kau harus percaya satu hal bahwa aku masih sangat mencintamu seperti dulu!" usai mengatakan hal itu Chanyeol langsung meraup bibir kissable milik Kyungsoo, menghisap dan melumatnya.

Kyungsoo yang masih belum sadar tentang apa yang terjadi sekarang hanya diam tanpa membalas ciuman Chanyeol. "Aku merindukanmu" bisik Chanyeol, ciumannya sekarang turun keleher putih Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh besar Chanyeol yang semakin menindihnya, membuat tubuhnya sedikit kesakitan. Tapi sialnya tenaga Kyungsoo tak cukup besar untuk menghentikan aktifitas Chanyeol yang mulai mencumbuinya.

Jujur saja, Ia juga merindukan Chanyeol dan sekarang saat Chanyeol mencumbuinya, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak menolak padahal hatinya menjerit agar segera lepas dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengigit leher Kyungsoo memberikan bekas merah yang tidak terlalu besar. Kyungsoo mati-matian menahan agar tidak mendesah—tampaknya sekarang ia sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

"eungh, le-lepaskan aku" kata Kyungsoo kembali mencoba menjauhkan Chanyeol darinya, terlihat sangat jelas Chanyeol semakin liar dengan tubuhnya. Chanyeol menyusupkan tangannya kedalam baju Kyungsoo, mencari gundukkan kecil lalu memelintirnya.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya—berdoa agar seseorang menolongnya karena ia tengah dicumbui secara paksa.

**Bugh**

Chanyeol terjatuh terkapar usai menerima satu pukulan dari seseorang yang langsung membawa Kyungsoo kabur. "tuan, ayo lari" ujar orang itu seraya menarik tangan Kyungsoo menjauh dari Chanyeol yang masih terkapar.

Pukulan itu tampaknya sangat kuat membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa berdiri untuk beberapa menit. "Gwenchana?" tanya seorang namja bermata sipit kepada Chanyeol seraya membantu Chanyeol untuk berdiri.

.

.

"Apa yang dilakukannya padamu?" tanya Kai seraya melihat beberapa bercak merah dileher Kyungsoo. Terdengar sangar jelas intonasi suaranya yang meninggi menanyakan hal itu, apakah Kai cemburu? Entahlah.

"dia berusaha memperkosaku" jawab Kyungsoo santai, Kai melotot. Ia tidak akan percaya ucapan Kyungsoo, karena ia melihat sendiri kalau Kyungsoo juga menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol. "Kau juga mengingakannya bukan?"

Kali ini giliran Kyungsoo yang melotot. "Jangan sok tau, dia menindihku bagaimana aku bisa lari darinya?" balik Kyungsoo bertanya. Kai menghela napas panjang, matanya tak pernah lepas dari tanda merah yang menghiasi leher Kyungsoo.

"bagaimana cara menghapus tanda menyebalkan itu?"

Kyungsoo tertawa, entahlah pertanyaan polos dari Kai membuatnya tertawa. Bagaimana mungkin seorang namja dewasa seperti Kai bisa bertanya seperti itu?

"jelas itu tak bisa dihapus kecuali kalau kau berniat menghapus jejak Chanyeol dari leherku dengan...jejakmu"

Kai terlihat kaget mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, sementara itu Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hatinya, ia tadi hanya bermaksud bercanda tapi melihat ekspresi Kai sekarang, ia jadi sedikit merasa takut dan malu.

"kau menginginkanku hyung?"

Kyungsoo meneguk lidahnya ketika melihat Kai berjalan mendekatinya dan seketika nafasnya terhenti ketika Kai meletakkan tangannya kedagu Kyungsoo. Kai memperhatikan bibir kissable milik Kyungsoo, jarang sekali ia bisa melihat bibir kissable itu dari jarak yang sedekat ini.

"Kai.."

Kyungsoo melotot sempurna saat bibir kissablenya dicium oleh bibir Kai.

TBC or End?

Hi o/

Mianhe ceritanya makin gaje-_-v

Thanks To **Brigitta Bukan Brittiw, dyodokyung, baekyeolssi, Arralight97, Hisayuchi Kim, Raina 94, 12wolf, Kaisoo Fujoshi SNH, BloodAAB, Sinhyun Jung, KrystalCloudsJaejongie, Sari2Min, Fio, BunnyPoro, lionduts, Dianasangadji, Shim Yeonhae, gingerbread124, Raegun exoshipper, Isontheway, RirinSekarini, dokyungsoo21.**

Mohon reviewsnya ya, reviews kalian sangat mendukung pembuatan ff ini

Thankseu!


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Story is Begin

.

.

Kyungsoo meneguk lidahnya ketika melihat Kai berjalan mendekatinya dan seketika nafasnya terhenti ketika Kai meletakkan tangannya kedagu Kyungsoo. Kai memperhatikan bibir kissable milik Kyungsoo, jarang sekali ia bisa melihat bibir kissable itu dari jarak yang sedekat ini.

"Kai.."

Kyungsoo melotot sempurna saat bibir kissablenya dicium oleh bibir Kai.

Kai menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Kyungsoo memegangi dadanya yang berdebar-debar cukup keras usai Kai meninggalkannya.

"ada apa denganku" desis Kyungsoo sembari menutupi wajahnya yang memanas dengan bantalnya. Ia lalu merebahkan tubuh mungilnya keatas kasur king sizenya sembari memegangi bibirnya.

Entah kenapa ia menyukai saat bibirnya bertautan dengan bibir Kai. Ciuman yang singkat tapi mengesankan.

.

"Appamu sedang ditahan sekarang"

Chanyeol tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, rahangnya mengeras. Ia nyaris melupakan ancaman dari orang tua Kyungsoo, malah ia melunjak dengan mencoba mencumbui Kyungsoo tadi malam.

Jujur saja, ia lepas kontrol saat itu. Ia sangat merindukan Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo malah menghindar membuatnya semakin gila.

Chanyeol memegang pipinya yang membengkak akibat pukulan keras dari namja **tan** yang ia ketahui sebagai pengawal pribadi Kyungsoo. "brengsek" erang Chanyeol sembari menendang kursi yang berada didepannya.

Ia lalu beranjak keluar meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan sorot khawatir. "Kau mau kemana?" teriak Baekhyun.

"menuntaskan semuanya dan mendapatkan Kyungsoo kembali"

Baekhyun terduduk usai mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, dadanya tiba-tiba sakit. "kenapa harus Kyungsoo kenapa bukan aku.." desis Baekhyun dengan nafas tertahan menahan air matanya yang sudah berada dipelupuk mata.

.

Kyungsoo sangat kesal hari ini. Saat makan pagi ia hanya sendirian dimeja makan, biasanya akan ada Kai yang menemaninya makan. Kyungsoo semakin kesal ketika Kai menghilang begitu saja tanpa memberitahukan keberadaan Kai kepadanya, oke ini sangat keterlaluan. tentu saja.

Pagi ini Kyungsoo akan berangkat kuliah seperti biasanya tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bersamangat sedikit pun untuk mengikuti kelasnya. Padahal kelas musik adalah kelas favoritnya. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal ketika ia tak menemukan namja **tan** yang mengendarai mobilnya melainkan namja paruh baya.

"Kai kemana ahjussi?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian setelah duduk manis dijok belakang. Ahjussi itu menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa melirik kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya, sudah 2 hari ia tidak menemukan Kai dirumah. Ia jadi sedikit khawatir dengan pengawalnya.

Sedikit?

Ah mungkin saja.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju koridor utama kampus. Kelasnya sudah berakhir dan sekarang ia berniat untuk pulang kerumah, ini perubahan besar bagi DO Kyungsoo karena biasanya sehabis pulang dari kampus ia akan pulang bersama Chanyeol dan mampir diklub malam untuk berpesta atau sekedar bermain sex.

"Ah Chanyeol. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?" gumam Kyungsoo. Jujur saja, ia juga sangat merindukan Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol malah berkhianat kepadanya, sungguh Kyungsoo tak pernah menyangka kalau kekasihnya akan berselingkuh.

Tapi mau bagaimana pun ia harus melupakan Chanyeol, mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Chanyeol mencoba untuk mencumbuinya. Kyungsoo kembali teringat kejadian pada malam itu, Chanyeol menciumnya bukan dengan nafus akan tetapi ciuman terlembut yang pernah Chanyeol berikan kepadanya.

Memang ia juga salah tidak berbuat terlalu banyak agar Chanyeol melepaskannya, sebenarnya ia juga rindu akan sentuhan Chanyeol yang membuatnya gila. Tapi sekali lagi ia harus melupakan Chanyeol karena Chanyeol berselingkuh tepat dihadapannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya memperhatikan seseorang yang tengah berjalan tepat didepannya. Lekuk tubuhnya mengingatkannya dengan seseorang dan yang mencurigakan kenapa orang itu malah menundukkan kepalanya sementara ia juga memakai topi hitam?

Ok ini sedikit janggal orang itu juga memakai jaket mengingat sekarang musim panas dan hanya orang aneh yang memakai jaket saat matahari berada dipuncaknya, bukan?

Kyungsoo otomatis membulatkan matanya kaget ketika melihat orang yang ia perhatikan membuka topinya dan menoleh kebelakang tepat kearahnya. "Kim Jong In?!"

.

"Kenapa kau berada disini?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit merasa senang ketika mereka berdua duduk disebuah cafe tak jauh dari kampus. Orang itu—Kai tak langsung menjawab ia malah membuka jaketnya lalu meletakkan ke kursi kosong yang berada disebelahnya.

Pesanan keduanya telah datang. Mereka hanya memesan minuman dingin memang tak berniat makan sama sekali. "Aku kuliah disini juga, bodoh" jawab Kai datar usai meneguk sampai habis minuman dinginnya.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. "Aku atasanmu, berani-beraninya kau menyebutku bodoh" ujar Kyungsoo kesal. Kai tertawa meremehkan membuat Kyungsoo ingin sekali menumpahkan minumannya diwajah Kai.

"Ya! Hentikan tawamu itu, kau terlihat jelek"

Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Kai menghentikan tawanya. Kai melirik sinis kearah Kyungsoo. "ayolah aku cuti 7 hari dari pekerjaanku mengawal seorang namja ghei dan seharusnya aku juga cuti memanggilmu tuan atau semacamnya" ujar Kai malas. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Kau cuti?! Kenapa aku tidak tau?"

Kai mengangkat bahu. "Kau aneh, seharusnya kau senang tidak dikawal lagi olehku walaupun cuma beberapa hari"

Kyungsoo tertegun. Ucapan Kai benar, seharusnya ia senang tapi kenapa ia malah kecewa mendengar langsung dari mulut Kai bahwa Kai memilih untuk cuti. "Eung. Kenapa cuti? Apa karena waktu itu?" tanya Kyungsoo agak ragu.

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Kai melirik kearahnya. Kai menghela napas pelan lalu menatap mata bulat milik Kyungsoo. "Alasan aku cuti karena aku ingin fokus dengan ujianku dan soal waktu itu, aku benar-benar minta maaf" jelas Kai seraya memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo.

"aku lepas kendali" sambung Kai.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga minta maaf." balas Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum.

.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frusati. Masalahnya semakin hari semakin banyak saja, dimulai saat Ayahnya ditahan oleh polisi karena kasus korupsi dan sekarang ia baru mengetahui Ibunya mengidap Kanker rahim stadium akhir.

Chanyeol patut berterima kasih kepada Baekhyun, karena Baekhyun selalu berada disampingnya memberikan dukungan moral maupun batin. Ia terkadang heran dengan sikap Baekhyun yang tak pernah ia duga.

Seharusnya Baekhyun membencinya karena Ia dengan lancangnya mencumbui Baekhyun untuk melampiaskan kerinduannya kepada Kyungsoo. Tapi Baekhyun malah bertambah baik kepadanya.

Chanyeol megandahkan kepalanya keatas tak kala melihat sebuah botol minuman berada diatas kepalanya, ia tersenyum begitu melihat Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah kaleng kopi kepadanya. Ia menerimanya sambil tersenyum.

"Byun Baekh, Jeongmal Gomawo" ujar Chanyeol seraya memegang tangan Baekhyun. Sekarang mereka berdua tengah berjalan dilorong rumah sakit, Baekhyun tidak menjawab ungkapan terima kasih dari Chanyeol ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tetap menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya.

Senyuman yang entah kenapa membuat seorang Park Chanyeol merasa sangat nyaman dan tenang.

.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus DO Kyungsoo" Kai meninggikan intonasi suaranya, ia sangat kesal karena Kyungsoo mengikutinya sejak mereka keluar dari cafe. Yang diteriaki hanya diam sembari menudukkan kepalanya lalu memainkan kedua jarinya telunjuknya, benar-benar pemuda yang polos.

Kai semakin geram dengan tingkah Kyungsoo. Ayolah, ia ingin bebas sebentar saja dari seorang namja ghei. Ia juga ingin berpikir jernih tentang kejadian dua hari lalu yang membuatnya hilang kendali ketika ia dengan sangat lancang mencium Kyungsoo.

Kai mendekatkan tubuhnya ketubuh mungil Kyungsoo, lalu meletakkan kedua tangan besar miliknya kekedua bahu Kyungsoo. "Dengar, Mulai hari ini sampai minggu depan aku dan kau adalah orang asing dan minggu selanjutnya kau dan aku tetap berstatus majikan dan pengawal"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan kedua bola mata bulatnya ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Kai yang membuatnya semakin bingung. "Orang asing? Kenapa harus?" Kyungsoo tidak terima dengan penjelasan Kai.

Kai menghela napas panjang. Ia harus dengan sabar menjelaskan semuanya kepada pemuda manis yang berada dihadapannya ini.

"Jujur saja, aku takut menjadi sepertimu."

"Menjadi seorang Ghei maksudmu?" Kai menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menundukkan kepalanya, entahlah sekarang ia merasa hina menjadi seorang Ghei. Tapi sungguh, ia tidak bisa melepaskan dunia sesatnya ini. Ia sudah jauh terperosok kelubang yang salah dan ia sendiri enggan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi waktu itu kau mengatakan menjadi Ghei tidaklah buruk?"

Kyungsoo kembali bertanya menuntut tentang perkataan Kai yang dulu. Ia tampaknya masih belum puas dengan jawaban singkat dari Kai, ia harus tau yang sebenarnya. "Ya, aku memang pernah mengatakan hal itu"

"Lalu..?"

"Aku hanya takut mengetahui fakta kalau aku jatuh cinta kepadamu."

.

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari ruang inap ibunya. Ia sekarang tengah duduk didekat mesin minuman sambil memegang sebotol kopi panas.

Ibunya sudah 4 hari dirawat dirumah sakit tapi tak ada tanda-tanda Ibunya akan membaik, wajar saja sebab Ibunya juga mengalami guncangan mendapat kabar bahwa Ayahnya ditahan polisi karena tuduhan korupsi.

Chanyeol meniup kopi panas tersebut lalu meminumnya sampai habis. Ia merebahkan punggungnya kekursi lalu megandahkan kepalanya kelangit-langit ruang tunggu rumah sakit.

Sekelebat bayanganya tentang dirinya dan Kyungsoo terputar disana seperti film, dimulai dari proses mereka berkenalan, bertukar cerita, berciuman untuk pertama kali dan berakhir ketika Kyungsoo dipeluk oleh namja asing.

Chanyeol memijit kepalanya, kepalanya terasa pusing saat ini. Ia mencoba untuk menutup matanya tapi matanya tak bisa berkompromi untuk diajak tidur. "Gwenchana?" ujar seseorang, Chanyeol menoleh kearah sumber suara lalu seketika tersenyum.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya kepada orang itu, orang itu tampak tak yakin dengan anggukan Chanyeol. "Jinjjayo?" tanyanya lagi. Chanyeol beranjak berdiri lalu mengacak rambut orang itu.

"Gwenchana Baekhyun-ah, kau jangan terlalu berlebihan. Kau tidak tidur?" ujar Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk karena tak menduga kalau Chanyeol akan mengacak rambutnya segera megandahkan kepalanya melihat wajah namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Aku terbangun, bagaimana dengan kau?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, bisakah kau temani aku?"

.

Kai membuka paksa matanya, ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan perkataanya tadi sore kepada Kyungsoo ditambah lagi dengan mendengar suara desahan dari sebelah kamarnya. Kamar hyungnya tepatnya, Ia sebenarnya sudah tidak heran dengan aktifitas hyungnya yang suka bermain sex bersama banyak wanita.

Tapi, ia mendengar suara desahan laki-laki yang ia yakini bukan suara hyungnya. Apakah mereka melakukan threesome? Kai bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Ia lalu beranjak dari kasurnya menuju dapur karena kerongkongannya terasa kering.

"Ahh Joonmyeon~ Fuck you baby ahh" desahan itu makin terdengar jelas tak kala Kai melewati kamar hyungnya. Kai mengernyitkan dahinya, ia berani bersumpah demi pororo yang ia tonton sedari kecil kalau ia tak mendengar desahan wanita melainkan desahan laki-laki yang memanggil nama hyungnya.

"mana mungkin hyung berubah haluan" desis Kai seraya meneguk gelas yang berisi air mineral.

.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya kedinding kamar. Ia sesekali menghela napas berat, sekarang sudah jam 2 pagi dan matanya tidak bisa diajak untuk tidur. Kyungsoo memegangi bibir kissable miliknya lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

Ia mencoba menghilangkan ingatannya tentang ucapan Kai yang membuatnya sedikit marah tapi juga senang.

Kai takut mencintai Kyungsoo?

Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo sadar sangat sadar malah kalau Kai takut menjadi seorang ghei seperti dirinya. "memangnya salah menjadi seorang ghei?" desis Kyungsoo seraya membuka matanya untuk kesekian kali. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur.

Biasanya kalau Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur seperti ini, Kai akan datang kekamarnya. Kai tidak akan menyanyikan lagu untuk Kyungsoo atau semacamnya, Kai malah menjitaki kepala Kyungsoo dan menyuruhnya untuk segera tidur. Sedikit kurang aja memang tapi cara Kai untuk menyuruh Kyungsoo tidur sangat berhasil.

Sekarang Kai memilih cuti karena ingin menghindari Kyungsoo.

"Aku merindukan orang gila yang selalu menjitaki kepalaku dan selalu berkata sinis kepadaku" gumam Kyungsoo sembari membenamkan wajahnya kekedua lututnya.

"dan aku juga merindukan orang yang seenaknya memerintah majikannya." sambung Kyungsoo dengan suara serak menahan tangis. Jujur saja, ia kecewa sangat kecewa.

.

Kai melotot sempurna ketika melihat dua orang namja tengah berciuman dipintu kamarnya. "Hyung!" teriak Kai, ia tidak tahan melihat sepasang ghei berciuman dengan penuh nafsu. Memang bukan sekali atau dua kali ia melihat hal itu, tapi tetap saja ia merasa sedikit jijik.

Dua namja itu otomatis berhenti. Namja yang lebih pendek menarik Kai menuju dapur meninggalkan namja berdimple yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Kai mendengus kesal karena hyungnya seenak jidat saja menariknya seperti menarik koper.

"Suho Hyung, lepaskan aku" kata Kai sambil melepaskan tangannya yang ditarik begitu saja oleh Suho. "perlu aku jelaskan mengenai hal ini?" tanya Suho, Kai menganggukan kepala malas.

"Aku dan dia mulai menjalin hubungan semenjak kau menjadi pengawal, awalnya kami hanya sebatas rekan kerja yang sependapat dan sehobi. Aku menyukainya sebatas teman, lalu"

Suho menghela napas. "lalu?"

"lalu aku sadar kalau aku mencintai sebagai seorang namja dan untungnya cintaku tidak sepihak, dia menerima pernyataan cintaku sampai akhirnya kami melakukan ini"lanjut Suho. Kai menatap hyungnya tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin hyungnya bisa berubah haluan padahal hyungnya adalah seorang playboy.

Suho menangkap kebingungan Kai dari sorot matanya. "Dia mengubahku, dia yang menyuruhku untuk berhenti menjadi seorang playboy dan anehnya aku menerimanya"

"siapa namanya?"

"Zhang Yixing tapi aku biasa memanggilnya Lay"

.

TBC

Mianheee kepanjangan-_-

Ada yang bilang Fict ini makin gaje/? Emang bener! Aku setuju banget sama kamu, aku juga ngerasa gitu-_- hehehe.

Kalau ada saran soal FF ini PM aku aja ya atau follow twitter aku Dhila1412 OwO

Btw Minai Aizin wal faidzin, maaf kalo ada salah kata atau perbuatan/?

Special Thanks To

**KrystalCloudsJaejongie, BunnyPoro, Kaisoo Fujoshi SNH, BloodAAB, Sinhyun Jung, gingerbread124,Jenny, RirinSekarini, Isontheway, dyodokyung,deulikwa, dyodokyung, Brigitta Bukan Brittiw, Dianasangadji,12wolf,bacon506,Nam Raein,Jung Eunhee,liaonduts,ripkyung, Park ri rin, kyeoptafadila, wulandarydesy, jerry fudanshi**

**Dan buat yang Favourite dan yang Follows FF ini. Gomawo!;;)**

Sekian dari aku, mohon Reviewnya dongsss;;; /winkeu. Annyeong o/


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

Story Is Begin

.

.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju sudut cafe kampus dengan membawa beberapa lembar kertas ditangan kirinya. Setelah duduk ia langsung membaca tulisan yang ada dikertas itu tanpa memesan makanan atau minuman terlebih dahulu.

Kai sesekali mengernyitkan dahinya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika membaca. "benar-benar gila"desisnya. Kai meletakkan lembaran kertas itu diatas meja lalu memanggil pelayan dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Seorang pelayan laki-laki bername tag Chen menghampiri Kai dengan senyuman yang terhias diwajahnya yang sedikit kotak. "Aku pesan satu Hot Chocolate" ujar Kai, Chen menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ada tambahan, tuan?" tanya Chen disambut gelengan oleh Kai. Chen menganggukan kepalanya lalu membungkukkan badan dan berlalu menuju tempat lain karena seseorang juga memanggilnya.

Kai kembali keaktifitasnya tadi membaca lembaran demi lembaran kertas yang ia bawa. "Oh Sehun, sebaiknya aku harus bertemu dengannya" gumam Kai sambil tetap membaca.

.

Hari ini hari minggu. Kyungsoo tampak bermalas-masalan dikasurnya, tidak ada niatan untuk beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia malah mengambil _smartphone_-nya yang berada dibawah bantal bergambar pororo lalu mengetik sebuah pesan singkat kepada seseorang.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, _smartphone_-nya berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk. Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyumannya usai membaca pesan. "**Aigooo, jinjjayo**?! Ini seperti mimpi saja" teriak Kyungsoo senang seraya melonjak diatas kasurnya -seperti anak kecil-.

Tok tok

Kyungsoo menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menoleh kearah pintu yang tadi diketuk. "Siapa?" ujar Kyungsoo seraya berjalan menuju pintu, langkahnya terhenti ketika pintu itu terbuka. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka melihat sepasang **namja **dan **yeoja** berdiri tepat dipintu kamarnya.

"Ayah-Ibu" gumam Kyungsoo.

Sepasang** namja** dan** yeoja** yang dipanggil Ayah dan Ibu oleh Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat penampilan Kyungsoo yang terlihat berantakan namun masih tetap imut dan menggemaskan. "Benahi dirimu dulu sayang, Ayah dan Ibu ingin berbicara denganmu diruang makan" ujar Ibu Kyungsoo sembari mengusap rambut anaknya yang dicat merah.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan yang sudah lama tidak ia dapat dari Ibunya. Entah kenapa, sentuhan Ibunya sangat-sangat lembut. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya lalu sedikit tersenyum.

Ia lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dikamarnya setelah pintunya tertutup. Ia sedikit heran, tidak biasanya Ayah dan Ibunya berada dirumah apalagi kekamarnya, bukankah mereka orang yang sangat sibuk dan hanya pulang sekali sebulan?

"Apakah aku tadi bermimpi?" gumam Kyungsoo sembari masuk kedalam pintu kamar mandinya.

.

"Byun Baekh, kau terlihat pucat sekali" seru Chanyeol ketika mendapati Baekhyun duduk disampingnya. "**Jinjjayo**?" tanya Baekhyun disambut anggukan kepala oleh Chanyeol. Pemuda jangkung itu lalu menyentuh pipi Baekhyun yang memerah. Sedikit panas, pikirnya.

Ia lalu menarik Baekhyun keluar dari rumah sakit membuat Baekhyun sedikit terheran dengan tingkahnya, tapi Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan keheranan Baekhyun. "kenapa kita keluar?" tanya Baekhyun lagi ketika mereka telah sampai didepan rumah sakit.

"mencari taxi, kau harus beristirahat dirumahmu, Byun Baekh" jawab Chanyeol tanpa menatap Baekhyun. Ia tengah sibuk menoleh kesamping kanan dan kiri mencari taxi untuk Baekhyun. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol-ah" balas Baekhyun seraya tersenyum, sejujurnya badannya memang tak enak apalagi semalam ia dan Chanyeol tidur dikursi tanpa menggunakan selimut ataupun jaket.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Ayolah, sekali saja menurut dengan perintahku" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah memelas. Entahlah hanya perasaan Baekhyun saja atau mungkin dia yang terlampau percaya diri, Chanyeol terlihat mencemaskan keadaannya.

Chanyeol menghentikan sebuah taxi yang melaju didepannya. Ia lalu menarik Baekhyun masuk kedalam taxi bersama dengannya. "Apertement XOXO" ujar Chanyeol kemudian.

.

"Oh Sehun, Kau?"

"Kim Jong In tapi panggil saja Kai"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya lalu melirik Kai sekilas. "Baiklah Kai, ada apa kau memintaku kesini?" tanya Sehun langsung to the point. Kai tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari Sehun, ia malah menelusuri lekuk wajah Sehun yang mendekati kata sempurna.

Aku tak percaya kalau namja ini seorang ghei, batin Kai dalam hatinya. Sehun tidak memperdulikan tatapan Kai kearahnya, ia malah menyesap cappucino panas miliknya. "Aku ingin bertanya langsung kepadamu, kenapa kau memilih jalan menjadi seorang ghei? Maaf aku bertanya cukup lancang. Hanya saja aku ingin tahu jawaban langsung darimu."

Sehun menatap mata elang milik Kai. "Sejujurnya aku juga tidak ingin mengambil jalan sesat seperti ini."

Kai sebenarnya sudah tau tentang kisah Sehun dan juga kekasih gheinya, karena beberapa bulan yang lalu ia sempat membacanya disebuah situs blog ghei. tapi tampaknya ia kurang puas, mungkin mendengar langsung dari mulut penulisnya sendiri akan lebih baik.

"dari awal aku menganggapnya adalah seorang hyung yang sangat baik dan perhatian, aku menyukai sebagai dongsaeng kepada hyungnya tapi akhirnya aku sadar kalau aku mencintainya sebagai seorang namja"

Kai seperti **deja vu** mendengar kata-kata ini.

Sehun menghela napas sejenak. "kenapa kau bisa sadar kalau kau memang cintainya?" tanya Kai.

"karena aku cemburu melihatnya berdekatan dengan seorang** yeoja** yang akan dijodohkanya dengannya" jawab Sehun datar, sebenarnya ia malas membahas tentang **yeoja** yang akan merebut kekasihnya itu. Tapi melihat ekspresi Kai yang sangat serius menyimak ceritanya, membuatnya berpikir ulang.

"lalu?"

"Aku menyatakan cintaku kepadanya tepat dimalam ia akan ditunangkan" Sehun menyunggingkan senyumannya—sepertinya ia mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu saat ia menyatakan cintanya kepada Luhan –kekasihnya- di Namsan Tower.

Kai yang melihat ekspresi Sehun yang berubah itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Kupikir ia tengah mengingat masa indahnya bersama pacar gheinya, Kai membatin dalam hatinya seraya meminum cappucinonya.

"Dan dia menerimamu?" sambung Kai, Sehun menganggukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum. Kai sebenarnya tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu karena dari ekspresi Sehun saja ia tahu kalau Luhan menerimanya. "lalu pertunangan mereka?"

"dibatalkan. Orang tua Luhan langsung setuju mendengar Luhan menjadi seorang ghei karena aku berjanji akan membahagiakan Luhan sampai kapanpun." ucap Sehun. Kai menganggukan kepalanya. "Orang tua yang aneh" pikir Kai.

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "kau benar, awalnya aku tak yakin keluarga Luhan akan menerimaku semudah itu tapi karena dukungan Luhan aku menjadi sangat yakin dan itu terbukti sampai sekarang"

"Semoga kau selalu membahagiakannya" ujar Kai sepertinya ia sudah paham dengan seluruh cerita Sehun. "Kai-ssi, apakah kau juga seorang ghei?" tanya Sehun yang langsung membuat Kai terbatuk.

"Belum. Aku tertarik dengan seorang namja ghei tapi aku takut mengetahui fakta kalau aku mencintainya" jawab Kai sembari menghela napas.

Sehun tersenyum. "Kau hanya belum siap Kai-ssi, kalau boleh tau siapa namanya?"

"DO Kyungsoo"

.

Kyungsoo terlihat canggung saat sarapan bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Ini kali pertama mereka sarapan bersama sejak 6 bulan yang lalu. tidak ada yang memulai topik, suasana sarapan minggu ini sama seperti 6 bulan yang lalu. Hening dan membosankan.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan, Kyungsoo hendak meninggalkan ruang makan tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika suara berat Ayahnya memanggil namanya. Ia membalikkan badannya, sejujurnya ia paling jarang berbicara dengan ayahnya semenjak kejadian waktu itu.

Ah, ia tak ingin mengingat kejadian dimana Ayahnya sangat murka dengannya ketika mengetahui bahwa dirinya menjadi seorang ghei dan parahnya menjadi seorang kekasih dari anak musuh Ayahnya sendiri.

"**Ne Appa**"

"**Appa** ingin berbicara denganmu" Kyungsoo kembali duduk dikursi menghadap Ayahnya, Ia mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin takut kalau Ayahnya akan membahas tentang masalah kelainannya.

Ayah Kyungsoo tidak langsung berbicara, Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya seraya memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. "Apakah kau masih berhubungan dengan Park Chanyeol?" tanya Ayahnya, dugaan Kyungsoo memang sepenuhnya benar. Ayahnya akan menanyakan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Kami sudah berakhir, **Appa**." Jawab Kyungsoo tanpa menatap mata Ayahnya yang juga bulat sama seperti matanya. Ayahnya menatapnya dengan mata berbinar, tampaknya tak sia-sia menyewa seorang pengawal khusus untuk menjaga Kyungsoo agar tak lagi berdekatan dengan namja brengsek seperti Park Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau sudah menyukai **yeoja** lagi?" tanya Ayahnya lagi, kali ini suaranya terdengar sangat senang. Kyungsoo merasakan dadanya sesak mendengar pertanyaan Ayahnya, Ia tahu ayahnya sangat senang mendengar jawabannya tentang hubungannya yang sudah berakhir dengan Chanyeol, tapi bukan berarti ia sudah berubah haluan. Itu sangat sulit, sungguh.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ayahnya, ia lebih memilih bungkam dan bergelut dengan pikirannya. Entah kenapa ia malah mengingat pengawal gilanya, Kim Jong In.

"Baiklah, **Appa** dan **Omma** sudah tau jawabanmu apa" sambung Ayahnya sembari menghela napas kecewa. Ibu Kyungsoo memijit bahu sang suami untuk menenangkannya. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya menatap Ayah-Ibunya bergantian.

Ayah Kyungsoo berjalan menuju tempat Kyungsoo lalu meletakkan tangannya dibahu mungilnya. "**Appa** dan **Omma** tak akan melarangmu lagi, sekarang kau bisa bebas menentukan apa yang kau mau. **Appa** dan **Omma** hanya ingin kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu yang sekarang, janji?"

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan ucapan kedua orang tuanya. Kalaupun ini mimpi, Tuhan tolong jangan bangunkan ia dari mimpinya sekarang. "Kau sedang tidak bermimpi sayang" ujar Ibu Kyungsoo seraya mengusap wajah Kyungsoo lalu mengecup pipi anaknya penuh kasih sayang.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Ayahnya tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi anaknya, lalu ikut mencium pipi Kyungsoo seperti yang dilakukan oleh istrinya. Kyungsoo beranjak berdiri lalu memeluk kedua orang tuanya cukup erat.

"Gomawo **Appa-Omma**, Aku janji akan bahagia selama kalian selalu berada disampingku. Aku janji tidak akan pernah mengecewakan kalian, Aku janji" ujar Kyungsoo disela pelukannya. Ayahnya mengusap punggung anaknya, baru kali ini ia melihat anaknya sangat bahagia seperti ini.

.

Baekhyun pasrah saja ketika tubuh mungilnya ditarik seenaknya oleh Chanyeol, sekarang ia tengah berada di Apertement miliknya. Tubuhnya kembali ditarik oleh Chanyeol menuju kamarnya. "Sekarang kau tidur, aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada memerintah yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan ditelinga Baekhyun.

Ia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya—mengikuti perintah Chanyeol. Well, ia memang sedikit kelelahan karena turut menjaga Ibu Chanyeol yang tengah dirawat tapi memang dasar Chanyeol yang berlebihan makanya ia sekarang berada disini.

"Ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol akan membuatkan apa untukku?" pikirnya, tidak mungkin kalau Chanyeol akan membuatkan makanan untuknya karena Chanyeol sangat buruk dalam urusan dapur. sebulan lalu saat pemuda jangkung itu memasak ramen, dapur rumahnya nyaris saja terbakar untung saja pemuda itu bertindak cepat.

Baekhyun beranjak dari kasurnya, ia tidak ingin Chanyeol kenapa-kenapa. Berlebihan memang mengingat hubungan mereka hanya sebatas atasan dan anak buah. Baekhyun jadi teringat saat ia akan melamar pekerjaan, Ia bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol yang tengah terluka parah dan ia langsung menolong Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ditawari bekerja menjadi anak buah Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah menerimanya dengan senang hati karena ia sudah terjerat oleh pesona seorang Park Chanyeol. "Jadi, kau mau membuatkan apa untukku?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mendekati Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Ya! Byun Baekh, aku menyuruhmu untuk beristirahat kenapa kau malah kesini" gerutu Chanyeol, yang dimarahi malah tertawa melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

"YA! Park Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

.

"sepertinya aku mengenal nama** namja** yang kau sebutkan tadi" ujar Sehun yang lantas membuat Kai membulatkan matanya. "Benarkan?" tanya Kai memastikan perkataan Sehun, yang ditanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya lalu beranjak berdiri. Sepertinya Sehun tengah memanggil seseorang, benar saja seorang **namja** manis berjalan menuju meja Sehun dan Kai. **Namja **manis itu membungkukkan badannya kearah Kai, Kai ikut membungkukkan badannya. "Dia Luhan"

Luhan—**namja** manis tadi duduk disamping Sehun seraya menyunggingkan senyuman kearah Kai. "Halo Kai, Aku Luhan" seru Luhan dengan nada ceria. Kai jadi mengerti kenapa Sehun begitu mencintai Luhan. "Aku Kai, senang berkenalan denganmu dan Sehun" balas Kai.

"Ah, sepertinya aku pernah melihat wajahmu Kai-ssi" kata Luhan tiba-tiba membuat Kai yang tengah meminum cappucinonya langsung menoleh kearah Luhan begitupula dengan Sehun yang tengah mencoba mengenggam tangan Luhan.

"Dimana?" tanya Sehun dan Kai hampir bersamaan, sontak membuat Luhan tertawa. "Kalian berdua menggemaskan" ujar Luhan disela tawanya. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menjitak kepala Luhan. "Hannie, kau jangan menggoda orang lain selain diriku"

Luhan mencubit pipi putih Sehun gemas. "Aku hanya bercanda, sayang" rajuk Luhan manja, Kai melihat kedua namja itu malas. "Well, aku tak ada waktu melihat kalian berpacaran" kata Kai kesal.

Luhan dan Sehun menghentikan acara lovey-dovey nya. "Baiklah Kai, Aku minta maaf" ujar Luhan sedikit menyesal, sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap datar kearah Kai. Kai tidak begitu peduli dengan ungkapan maaf dari Luhan apalagi dengan tampang datar Sehun. "Jadi kau pernah melihatku dimana?"

"disebuah klub malam bersama Kyungsoo, apakah itu benar kau?" tanya Luhan memastikan ingatannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kai menganggukan kepalanya, membenarkan ingatan Luhan. "Ah jadi memang benar kau"

"Kalian kenal dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai, Luhan dan Sehun menganggukan kepalnya. Lihatlah betapa sempitnya dunia. "Bukan hanya kenal, tapi sangat akrab" tegas Sehun disambut anggukan oleh Luhan. "Luhannie, Kau tahu Kai menyukai Kyungsoo" bisik Sehun ditelinga Luhan.

Kai mendehem karena dibicaraka oleh kedua pasangan ini. "Apa benar Kai? Wah, Kyungsoo memang orang yang menarik! Ah Kau harus berjanji padaku untuk menjaganya jangan sampai kau selingkuh dibelakangnya" ucap Luhan sedikit histeris.

.

Baekhyun memukul dada bidang Chanyeol, pemuda jangkung itu seenaknya saja mengendongnya kekamarnya. "Ya! Lepaskan aku, aku bisa jalan sendiri" teriak Baekhyun memberontak, jujur saja perasaannya campur aduk antara kesal, malu dan senang.

Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing dengan teriakan Baekhyun tapi pukulan Baekhyun tidak bisa dianggap remeh. "diam atau kau aku cium!" gertak Chanyeol langsung membuat Baekhyun bungkam.

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika Baekhyun sudah berhenti memukulinya. Pemuda jangkung itu lalu menidurkan Baekhyun dengan lembut diatas kasur Baekhyun. Ia lalu tersenyum kearah pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu. "Kau butuh istirahat Byun Baekh, Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu" ujar Chanyeol yang sukses membuat jantung Baekhyun berhenti berdetak.

Baekhyun merasa pipinya memerah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. "Baiklah. tunggu disini, jangan kedapur lagi. Aku akan membawakanmu bubur, buatan Chef Chanyeol!" ujar Chanyeol riang seraya tersenyum.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, ia ingin menangis saat itu juga. Baru kali ini ia melihat Chanyeol sebahagia ini. Terima kasih Tuhan, batinnya.

"Byun Baekh, kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata sipit Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyadari kalau ia telah menangis segera menghapus air matanya lalu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Aku tidak apa-apa Yeol-ah, aku hanya senang dapat melihatmu bahagia seperti ini"

Chanyeol terhenyak mendengar ucapan dari Baekhyun, sungguh ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut mungil itu mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Ini seperti _deja vu_ ketika ia bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

Apakah mungkin?

.

Kyungsoo tampak bosan berada ditaman tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Sebenarnya ia tengah menunggu seseorang, tapi orang yang ia tunggu belum menampakan batang hidungnya sedikitpun. Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa, karena orang itu tidak tepat waktu.

"Menungguku, DO Kyungsoo?" tanya sebuah suara berat dari belakang, Kyungsoo menoleh kearah belakang lalu kembali menoleh kedepan. Orang yang ia tunggu telah datang tapi entah kenapa ia malah menjadi sangat kesal melihat wajah orang itu.

Padahal ia sangat merindukan orang yang ia tunggu itu.

Orang itu mendengus karena Kyungsoo mengabaikannya. Ia lalu duduk disamping Kyungsoo seraya melipat kedua tangannya. "Ayolah Kyungsoo, aku hanya terlambat setengah jam" rajuk orang itu.

"Hanya setengah jam?" ulang Kyungsoo, orang itu menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau menyebalkan, Kim Jong In"

Orang itu—Kim Jong In atau Kai tertawa kecil, ia lalu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia kesal dengan Kai yang selalu seenaknya berbuat kepadanya padahal jelas-jelas ia lebih tua satu tahun darinya. "Maafkan aku, aku terlambat karena pagi tadi ada janji dengan teman" jelas Kai sembari menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu, Kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku? Bukankah kau takut menjadi seorang...Ghei?" sebenarnya Kyungsoo ragu menanyakan hal ini langsung kepada Kai, tapi hatinya menyuruhnya agar mengatakan kepada Kai.

Kai tersenyum. "Karena aku merindukanmu, DO Kyungsoo"

TBC or End?

Annyeonggggggggg:3

Aku balik dengan chapter yang makin gaje binti garing binti membosankan binti amburadul binti dll-_-v

Btw Thanks Banget buat yang udah ngereviews,follows dan favs FF ini, Aku seneng bangetttttttttttttttttttttttttttt;AAAAAAAAAA; tapi maaf banget kalau aku ga bales reviews kalian semua, soalnya aku suka bingung balesnya gimana T_T /slap

Mungkin segitu aja, Mohon kerjasamanya ya reader-nim. Gomawoooooooooo:3


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

Story is Begin

.

.

Kyungsoo tampak bosan berada ditaman tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Sebenarnya ia tengah menunggu seseorang, tapi orang yang ia tunggu belum menampakan batang hidungnya sedikitpun. Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa, karena orang itu tidak datang tepat waktu.

"Menungguku, DO Kyungsoo?" tanya sebuah suara berat dari belakang, Kyungsoo menoleh kearah belakang lalu kembali menoleh kedepan. Orang yang ia tunggu telah datang tapi entah kenapa ia malah menjadi sangat kesal melihat wajah orang itu.

Padahal ia sangat merindukan orang yang ia tunggu itu.

Orang itu mendengus karena Kyungsoo mengabaikannya. Ia lalu duduk disamping Kyungsoo seraya melipat kedua tangannya. "Ayolah Kyungsoo, aku hanya terlambat setengah jam" rajuk orang itu.

"Hanya setengah jam?" ulang Kyungsoo, orang itu menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau menyebalkan, Kim Jong In"

Orang itu—Kim Jong In atau Kai tertawa kecil, ia lalu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia kesal dengan Kai yang selalu seenaknya berbuat kepadanya padahal jelas-jelas ia lebih tua satu tahun darinya. "Maafkan aku, aku terlambat karena pagi tadi ada janji dengan teman" jelas Kai sembari menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu, Kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku? Bukankah kau takut menjadi seorang...Ghei?" sebenarnya Kyungsoo ragu menanyakan hal ini langsung kepada Kai, tapi hatinya menyuruhnya agar mengatakan kepada Kai.

Kai tersenyum."Karena aku merindukanmu, DO Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo menatap mata elang Kai menelisik sebuah kebohongan dalam ucapannya, tapi ia tidak menemukannya. ia lalu tertawa kecil membuat orang ia tatap mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung kenapa ia bisa tertawa. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Kai sedikit kesal karena Kyungsoo tidak membalas ungkapan rindunya malah ia hanya tertawa.

Kyungsoo menghentika tawanya. "Karena kau sangat lucu kkamjong." jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya. Kai menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo gemas, bagaimana bisa ia mencintai seorang namja ghei yang menyebalkan ini.

"Hanya itu?"

Kai menganggukan kepalanya, sepertinya memang hanya itu yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Kyungsoo. Mungkin saja.

Kyungsoo beranjak berdiri dari kursi taman. "Ah baiklah, aku pulang dulu Kai." Ujar Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa, ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kai tanpa menunggu balasan dari namja **tan** itu. Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa ia malah berniat untuk meninggalkan taman itu berserta Kai padahal inilah moment yang sedari pagi ia tunggu.

Ia sedikit menyesal tapi egonya menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

"Tunggu"

Sebuah suara berat menghentikan langkahnya, ia tidak memilih membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap sang lawan bicara. Sementara itu, Kai menatap punggung namja mungil itu dalam-dalam, lalu-

"Saranghae, DO Kyungsoo"

.

Kyungsoo terpaku mendengar suara berat yang keluar dari mulut Kai, ia yakin kalau ini hanya omong kosong yang biasa Kai lakukan padanya. Ia yakin karena Kai tidak mengeluarkan suara lagi setelah mengatakan itu.

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya. "Aku tahu kau hanya bermain-main dengan ucapanmu Jongin-ssi. Kusarankan agar kau menarik kata-katamu lagi sebelum kau menyesal memilih jalan yang kau takuti ini" ucapnya dingin berkebalikan dengan suasana hatinya yang tiba-tiba berubah hangat.

Kai tampak shock dengan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan padanya, ini seperti sebuah penolakkan secara tidak langsung. Ia mengumpati kebodohannya yang mengatakan kalau ia takut menjadi ghei beberapa hari yang lewat, ia juga tahu Kyungsoo kecewa karenanya.

Tapi ayolah, Kai yang sekarang bukanlah Kai yang dulu tapi, Kai yang sekarang begitu menginginkan Kyungsoo untuk berada disampingnya berbeda dari yang kemaren-kemaren. Ia menatap nanar punggung Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh dari pandangan matanya.

Ia tahu ia sangat bodoh dalam hal cinta, terbukti beberapa tahun yang lalu ia terlambat menyatakan cintanya kepada seorang yeoja keturunan Korea-Amerika. Well, jujur saja ia merasakan sakit yang sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu tapi entah kenapa rasa sakit yang ia alami sekarang sangat pedih. Bagai ditusuk pisau saat kaki mungil itu melangkah semakin jauh.

Apakah ia harus tabah menerima hal seperti itu untuk kedua kalinya? Entahlah ia tidak yakin karena ia tidak mau menjadi pengecut yang hanya menyerah karena itu. ia akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo, bagaimana pun caranya.

Salah satu caranya yaitu kembali menjadi pengawal Kyungsoo walaupun masa tugasnya hanya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi disana.

.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan senyum mengambang dari bibirnya, laki-laki jangkung tersebut akhir-akhir ini terlihat semakin dewasa. Buktinya saja, sekarang Chanyeol jarang bergabung dengan gengnya sekedar untuk berkelahi ataupun sekedar bermain diklub malam.

Padahal itu aktifitas Chanyeol sebelum ayahnya masuk penjara dan ibunya yang dirawat dirumah sakit. Dan yang paling Baekhyun senangi, prilaku Chanyeol semakin hari semakin lembut kepadanya.

"Hey Byunbaekh, aku tahu aku tampan jangan melihatku seperti itu. nanti kau bisa terjerat pesonaku" seru Chanyeol dengan percaya dirinya yang tinggi sembari mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, Chanyeol sering sekali meledeknya akhir-akhir ini karena ia selalu saja tertangkap basah memperhatikan Chanyeol. "kau terlalu berlebihan Chanyeol-ah" cibir Baekhyun sembari mengalihkan pandangannya kesebuah bunga yang tengah dibawa Chanyeol.

Sebucket Bunga tulip, bunga kesukaannya.

Pemuda bermata sipit tersebut menautkan alisnya melihat bunga itu, ia tengah berpikir Chanyeol membawakan bunga untuk siapa? Apakah untuk ibunya? Tapi Chanyeol baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit tidak mungkin Chanyeol membawa pulang bunga itu.

"Ini untukmu" Chanyeol memberikan bunga tulip yang sedari tadi Baekhyun pelototi dengan senyum lima jarinya. Baekhyun sontak merona karena tidak percaya kalau Chanyeol akan memberinya sebuah bunga. Ini adalah kali pertama ia diberikan bunga oleh seorang laki-laki.

Chanyeol menatap gemas pemuda bertama sipit yang berada dihadapannya ketika melihat semburat merah dipipinya. Kenapa ia baru sadar kalau orang yang selama ini berada didekatnya begitu manis?

"Terima Kasih."

"Tidak masalah" balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya lalu mengalihkan pandangan kebunga yang baru saja ia terima dari Chanyeol. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika tanpa sengaja tangannya dan Chanyeol bersentuhan, ia sangat yakin jantungnya nyaris melompat kalau Chanyeol tidak segera menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Byunbaekh, bagaimana kalau malam nanti kau dan aku makan bersama diluar?"

.

Setibanya dirumah, Kyungsoo langsung mengurung diri dikamarnya sampai malam. Ia tidak berselera untuk makan malam padahal perutnya sudah menjerit minta diisi apalagi Ia mengabaikan panggilan ibunya untuk makan malam bersama, padahal jarang-jarang orang tua Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu dirumah. Apalagi tadi Ibunya berseru kalau ada seseorang yang akan mereka kenalkan kepada Kyungsoo tapi dirinya malah menolak dengan alasan sedang sakit.

Keadaan Kyungsoo seperti orang patah hati sepulang dari taman setelah menemui Kai tadi sore, ia tersenyum kecut mengingat kejadian itu kembali berputar diotaknya tanpa diminta. Ia tidak menyangka reaksi Kai hanya diam mematung setelah dirinya mengatakan hal tersebut, padahal ia sedikit berharap kalau Kai akan membantah kata-katanya dan mengatakan kalau ia mencintainya Kyungsoo tulus.

Pemuda bermata bulat itu menghela napas panjang, ia melirik jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Pantas saja perutnya sedari tadi berbunyi dengan tidak elitenya, ia belum makan dari tadi siang.

Dengan malas ia melangkahkan kaki pendeknya beranjak dari kasur menuju dapur, sepertinya ia harus memasak tanpa memanggil para pelayan—Setidaknya ia tidak begitu buruk dalam hal memasak karena waktu SMP ia pernah iseng mengambil klub memasak disekolahnya.

Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa bahan didalam kulkas, tampaknya ia akan membuat _spaghetti_. "sudah lama aku tidak memakan ini" gumamnya.

Tap

Tap

Terdengar derapan langkah dari seseorang menuju dapur, Kyungsoo otomatis menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu memandang waspada disekitarnya dengan spatula ditangan kanannya. Ia merasakan hawa dingin merasuk ditubuhnya, sepertinya ada maling! Pikirnya waspada.

Kyungsoo membelalakan mata bulatnya begitu melihat sosok pemuda berkulit tan tengah tersenyum manis dihadapannya. Ia mengumpat didalam hati karena sosok pemuda itu berhasil membuat jantungnya nyaris saja keluar karena mengira ada maling.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju masakannya yang tampak sudah matang. Ia mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan pemuda tersebut yang mendekatinya dengan memindahkan masakannya keatas piring.

"jangan mendekat atau kau aku pukul" ancam Kyungsoo sambil melirik pemuda itu sekilas. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan seringaian khas miliknya lalu meletakkan tangannya kebahu Kyungsoo tanpa permisi membuat pemuda bermata bulat tersebut menghembuskan napas.

"Hey, aku bukan maling." Sungut pemuda itu seraya menjauhkan tangannya dari bahu Kyungsoo, semetara Kyungsoo tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. "Aku tahu kau bukan maling Kim Jong In, tapi tingkahmu seperti maling asal kau tahu" balas Kyungsoo santai seraya meletakkan piring kemeja.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Jongin itu menautkan alisnya. "Kau menghindariku, DO Kyungsoo" ucapnya yang membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan aktifitasnya –mengambil garpu dan sendok- lalu beralih menatap mata elangnya. "Menjauh? Kurasa kau salah paham" balas Kyungsoo datar.

"Salah paham? Aku tahu kau ingin menghindar dariku setelah ini, apakah karena ucapanku kemaren sore?" Kyungsoo tersenyum samar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kai. "Well, kau benar Kim Jongin."

Kai terdiam.

"Aku hanya tidak yakin dengan ucapan seorang pemuda yang mengatakan kalau ia mencintaiku tapi beberapa hari yang lalu ia memintaku untuk menjauh darinya, bukankah itu lucu, Jongin-ssi?" sambung Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku serius."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Jongin-ssi"

Kai meletakkan telunjuknya ke bibir kissable milik Kyungsoo. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara sehingga tidak mendengar nyanyian diperutmu" gumam Kai santai. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang akan ia ucapkan lagi, ia setengah malu karena Kai mendengar suara sialan yang berasal dari perutnya. Oh ayolah ini sangat menurunkan harga dirinya.

Kyungsoo mendengus melihat Kai yang seperti ingin tertawa. "tertawa saja semaumu" kata Kyungsoo sakarstik membuat Kai mau tak mau menghentikan aksi mari-tertawa sebelum ia akan mendapat masalah yang lebih berat.

.

"Jadi apa alasanmu kembali menjadi pengawalku? Bukankah masa tugasmu hampir habis?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah mengisi perutnya. Kai yang sedari tadi memainkan smartphonenya karena menunggu Kyungsoo selesai makan segera menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu mengalihkan pandangan.

Kai tidak tahu kenapa ia tersenyum. "Aku disini untuk membuktikan keseriusan omonganku kepadamu dan tolong jangan mengatakan hal yang membuatku patah hati" ujar Kai serius.

Kyungsoo tertegun.

Ia tidak percaya Kai akan mengatakan hal ini kepadanya padahal ia mengira Kai akan menyerah dan mengatakan kalau ia mengundurkan diri. "dan kuharap aku tidak mendengar kata penolakkan darimu, hyung"

TBC

**Annyeong ^^**

**Sorry update lama banget ;uuu; banyak ulangan sama tugas jadi ga sempet bikin FF dan lagi aku sempet down gegara FF aku yang Stuck On you jadinya males neglanjutin ff ini:(**

**Last, Review please:)**


End file.
